figure_skatingfandomcom-20200223-history
Wakaba Higuchi
|languages = Japanese|coach = Koji Okajima, Noriko Sato, Yuka Kagayama|(ws)_world_standing = 4|height = 151 cm (4' 11")|gender = Female|eye_color = Brown|ethnicity = Japanese|sp = 74.26 - 2017 Lombardia Trophy|fs = 145.30 - 2017 World Team Trophy|locations_of_training = Tokyo|year_began_skating = |began_skating = 2004 (Age 3)|country_represented = Japan |place_of_birth = Tokyo, Japan|combined = 217.63 - 2017 Lombardia Trophy|choreographer = Shae-Lynn Bourne, Marina Zueva, Massimo Scali, Risa Mochizuki, Yuka Sato|former_choreographer = Noriko Sato, Nanami Abe|native_name = 樋口新葉}}Wakaba Higuchi '''(born January 2, 2001) '''is a Japanese figure skater. She is the 2018 World silver medalist, a two-time World Junior bronze medalist (2015 & 2016), the 2014-15 JGP Final bronze medalist, a two-time Japanese national silver medalist (2017 & 2017), the 2015 Japanese national bronze medalist, and the 2016 Trophée de France and 2017 Rostelecom Cup bronze medalist. Personal Life Wakaba's hobbies include watching movies and listening to music. Career 2015-16 Season Wakaba's first event of this season was at 2015 JGP Austria in Linz. She ranked eighth in the short program after missing a combo jump, doubling a triple, and losing the axis to a spin. During the freeskate, she popped two jumps, but managed to rank fourth. This put her in fifth place overall. At Wakaba's second Junior Grand Prix event, 2015 JGP Croatia, she led the short program by 0.25 points. She placed second in the freeskate after popping a triple flip, and this put her in second place overall, behind Marin Honda. Unlike the previous season, she did not qualify for the JGP Final. Wakaba won 2016 Japan Junior Championships, and placed second at 2016 Japan Championships, behind Satoko Miyahara. These placements qualified her for Junior Worlds. At 2016 World Junior Figure Skating Championships, she placed fifth in the short program after falling on a jump. In the freeskate, she placed second after a clean performance and received the highest technical score. This put her in third place overall, and she won her second consecutive Junior Worlds bronze medal. 2014-15 Season Wakaba's first Junior Grand Prix event was at 2014 JGP Czech Republic in Ostrava. She placed fifth in the short program after doubling two jumps. The freeskate, however, was free of mistakes, and she led it by 1.73 points. This put her in second place overall, behind Evgenia Medvedeva. Wakaba's next Junior Grand Prix event was at 2014 JGP Germany. She led the short program by 3.68 points, and the freeskate by 7.67. This put her in first place overall, with an 11.35 point lead. She subsequently qualified for the JGP Final. During the short program at the 2014-15 JGP Final, she ranked in fifth, only ahead of Miyu Nakashio. In the freeskate, she popped a triple toe loop, but was able to manage third place in the freeskate and overall. Later that season, Wakaba won 2015 Japan Junior Championships, and received the bronze medal at 2015 Japan Championships. These results qualified her for Junior Worlds. At 2015 World Junior Figure Skating Championships, Wakaba placed third in the short program. In the freeskate, Wakaba received the highest technical score and placed second, behind Evgenia Medvedeva. This put her in third place overall. Programs Exhibitions ISU Results (Season bests highlighted in bold) Medal Record (In Chronological Order) Small Medal Record (Awarded at ISU Championships Only) Social Media Instagram: w_akababy_hi Snapchat: wakabahiguchi Twitter: @wakawakaskate Sources https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wakaba_Higuchi https://www.statsonice.com/skater/Wakaba/Higuchi/ https://www.statsonice.com/skater/Kaichinihonbashigakuen/Wakaba.Higuchi/ http://www.isuresults.com/bios/isufs00014149.htm http://www.isuresults.com/ws/ws/wsladies.htm Category:Figure Skaters Category:Singles Category:Japanese skaters Category:January Births Category:Junior Worlds Medalists Category:Junior Grand Prix Final Medalists Category:Junior National Champions Category:Seniors Category:Figure skaters of Japanese descent Category:Ladies' Singles Category:Koji Okajima Category:Noriko Sato Category:Yuka Kagayama Category:Shae-Lynn Bourne Category:Marina Zueva Category:Massimo Scali Category:Nanami Abe Category:2001 Births Category:Senior Worlds Medalists Category:Living Figure Skaters Category:Risa Mochizuki Category:Yuka Sato